The objective of this proposal is to provide support to purchase an advanced 3T whole body MR scanner that includes new high-performance instrumentation for dynamic nuclear polarization (DNP) and specialized components for acquiring cutting edge anatomic, physiological and metabolic imaging data. This is critical for supporting a large number of NIH funded research programs that are developing and translating new imaging strategies with increased sensitivity and specificity for the evaluation of novel therapeutics in pre-clinical and patient studies. The proposed scanner will replace and significantly enhance the capabilities of an existing research system that is unable to keep up with the hardware and software requirements of the new techniques that are being developed. The focus for the research that will use the new scanner is the development of high resolution Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) of patients for translational, clinical- research applications. This is important for the implementation and evaluation of new methodologies, maintaining current funded projects and expanding the large number of highly successful MR research projects at UCSF. The proposed 3T scanner and accompanying hardware will support 21 active and 8 pending NIH research grants and technology development projects from 28 faculty and their collaborators. The specific aims for the research that will be performed on the system are as follows: 1) To provide a platform for translating new MR techniques into clinically relevant, FDA approved procedures that support studies in pre-clinical model systems and in patients. 2) To validate MR parameters that can be used as biomarkers for characterizing disease and assessing response to therapy. 3) To support research projects requiring serial MRI and H-1 MRSI measurements from patients being treated with novel therapies. 4) To investigate the applications of hyperpolarized C-13, P-31 and other multinuclear MRS techniques that use echo planar spatial encoding, parallel imaging strategies and novel rf coil designs. Major focus areas include the development of techniques for studying normal processes such as aging and development, and for translational research associated with cancer, musculoskeletal and a wide range of neurological diseases. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Center for Molecular and Functional Imaging at UCSF supports a large number of comprehensive and multi-faceted Magnetic Resonance research projects that are applying novel technology to the characterization of human diseases and the normal processes of aging and development. In order to enhance these translational research studies, it is critical that the equipment is kept at the cutting edge of available technology. This proposal is requesting funds to provide a new GE 750MR scanner with a DNP polarizer and advanced capabilities for performing high resolution anatomic, physiological and functional imaging in conjunction with proton MR spectroscopic imaging and MR metabolic imaging with hyperpolarized C-13 agents. These capabilities will allow researchers to obtain significant improvements in sensitivity and specificity for characterizing normal human processes and for evaluating abnormalities associated with disease progression and response to therapy. At UCSF, award of this grant application would ensure the continued employment in research groups, career development of research investigators and new job opportunities by augmenting 21 current and 8 pending grants from 28 Principle Investigators. The selection of the GE Discovery MR750 system in support of the University of San Francisco's research proposal will have a positive impact on the United States economic recovery through: maintaining employment in the United States, driving adoption of new technology to improve quality of care and creation of new jobs;and positive environmental impacts.